LOST Digimon
by tr1n1ty
Summary: Crossover between LOST and Digimon...please read and review!


Discalimer: This is a crossover between LOST and Digimon...i'm using characters from both series but none of the mosters in Digimon. I own neither...sadly...

"Flight 245, Sydney to Los Angeles, is now loading." The intercom echoed through the airport.  
A young woman, dressed in white capris, strapped sandals with a slight heel and a red tank top, picked up her baggage and headed towards the terminal. Her cellphone rang and she answered it, "Hello"  
"Mimi!" Her friend's voice made her smile. "Nervous about your flight"  
"Of course I am. I've never flown before." She came to a halt before a line of people, holding her plane ticket.  
"Don't worry! Its fun!" The girl laughed, almost tauntingly.  
"Hey, Jen can I call you back? We're about to board the plane." Mimi walked closer to the steward behind a young woman.  
"Oh yeah. That's fine. See you in LA!" "Bye!" Mimi closed her phone, sticking it in her pocket. She handed the steward her plane ticket and entered down the terminal with the rest of her flight.  
She got onto the plane and took her seat next to the window. She put her carry on bag on top of a shelf where they were urged to put them. A man sat down next to her. "Hi. I'm Matt"  
Mimi gave a smile. "Mimi"  
Matt cocked an eyebrow. "That's a sure fine name, miss"  
Mimi smiled. "You aren't Australian"  
Matt nodded. "Neither are you"  
Another man on the plane caught her sight. He stood tall with spiked dyed black hair. He was waiting for a woman to sit down in her seat to get past her. He wore black pants and a tight black shirt with many bracelets lining his wrists.  
"What brings you to LA?" Matt asked, drawing her attention back to him.  
"Oh…family." Mimi said quickly.  
A woman sat down, handcuffs keeping her hands together, nearby. A suited man sat down next to her. "What is it that you'd like to drink, Sora"  
Sora looked down, her long red hair falling into her pale face. "You don't have to be so quiet, Sora. You got yourself in this position"  
Mimi examined the rest of the plane. A woman was yelling at a man for not getting first class tickets. A Korean couple sat quietly near the front. A doctor sat in front of them, talking to a woman about how to ride a plane. The man that had caught her attention earlier was chatting with a pregnant woman, causing her to think they were married. A teacher sat down next to his wife, discussing trade winds. A man and his son had just sat down in front of them.  
"Why do you read these things?" The father asked, holding the boy's Spanish comic book.  
"Because I like the pictures." The boy replied, grabbing it back from his father and turning the page.  
A man had just bumped into an Israeli man. "Oh sorry dude. My bad"  
The Arab apologized as well. "No, I'm am sorry"  
A man sat with headphones on, tapping his thumb to the beat of the music. Another man sat with his laptop on his lap and phone at his ear, speaking to his client. A bald man in a wheel chair took his place near the back of the plane. One more man walked onto the plane with long blonde hair and a square jaw, looking frustrated. "If they give one more damn search, I'm going to kill them." He muttered, taking his seat down on the other side of Matt.  
Mimi looked back at Sora, noticing another woman on the other side of the officer, also in cuffs. Her long curled brown hair fell to her stomach and she realized that she had been standing behind her in line. i>I wonder what they did… /i> Another couple ran to get to their seats, laughing at how late they were to catch the plane.  
Minutes later, the 'fasten seatbelts' sign lit up and the plane started to descend down the runway.  
br> br> Mimi blinked. It had happened all too fast for her mind to interpret the actions. The pilot had put the 'Fasten Seatbelts' sign on and the next thing she knew, she was standing on a beach bruised and battered from the debris of the plane.  
The doctor was asking for help. She quickly ran to his side. "What do you want me to do"  
The doctor looked at her and looked around at the wounded people surrounding the area. "Move the wounded farther down the beach away from the wreckage"  
Mimi nodded. "What of the dead"  
The doctor hesitated. "Leave them I suppose"  
Mimi nodded and helped the Korean woman to her feet. "Do you speak English"  
She stared at her for a moment then looked at her husband who was aiding people nearby. "Umm…I guess not." She led her down the beach, seeing Matt sitting down, pale faced. "Matt"  
He looked up. "Yes"  
"Can you help"  
Matt got up slowly, looking around. "…Yeah…"  
The Korean woman looked around. "Jin"  
Jin walked to her with a wounded woman. He spoke to her quietly as more people joined them at the area on the beach. The man with black spiked hair glanced at her, confused then looked back. "Mimi! It really is you"  
Mimi blinked. "Excuse me"  
He smiled. "Its Tai. From high school"  
Mimi smiled. "Oh yeah! Tai Kamiya! How are you? I haven't seen you…since graduation!" i>How silly of me! Tai wouldn't be married… yet at least. /i>

"I've…been better." Tai tore a piece of his shirt off and dabbed at a cut hie had received on his cheek. "Damn"  
The boy who had been arguing with the blonde woman came over, carrying a suitcase. "Shannon you might consider helping instead of getting a tan"  
Shannon glared at him. "Help with what, Boone? We're going to be rescued"  
Boone rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair. "Will you help me then?" He asked Tai.  
"Oh sure. No problem. With what?" Tai came to his side as they walked towards the crash site.  
Mimi turned her attention to the Arab standing next to her. "My name is Sayid," he said to her, shaking her hand.  
"I'm Mimi." She smiled at him as his curly long black hair fell into his face. Sayid looked at the destruction nearby and shook his head. 'We need to find a way to send out a distress call"  
The businessman walked next to Sayid. "Do you think anyone could get a signal on their cellphone"  
Mimi blinked. "Oh I didn't even think about that. Who do I call"  
The man shrugged. 'Anyone who could contact a search and rescue team"  
Mimi looked at her cellphone and her eyes lit up. "I have one bar!" She smiled, opening it, dialing in Jen's number. The phone picked up static. "I'm only getting static"  
The man took the phone from her and listened. "Something's distorting the signal on the island"  
"Sayid." Sayid shook the man's hand.  
"Izzy." Mimi's mouth opened in shook. "Izzy"  
Izzy looked up. "Yes"  
"Its Mimi"  
Izzy smiled. "It's been a while hasn't it"  
Mimi nodded. "Yeah it has"  
The doctor came into the group. "Introductions? I'm Jack"  
"Mimi"  
"Sayid"  
"Izzy"  
"Mimi can I have you and Hurley get everyone's names? It might help to sort things out a bit," Jack suggested.  
"Who's Hurley?" Mimi asked, glancing around.  
"Hurley is right…there," Jack pointed him out standing by the Korean couple, offering them some food.  
Mimi nodded. "Ok." She walked towards them, swerving through the survivors. "Hurley"  
The large man turned around. "Yes, ma'am"  
"I'm Mimi. Jack asked me to help you get a list of survivors going"  
"Got the paper?" He asked, placing down the leaf holding some fruit. "Oh…no. Sorry…" Hurley laughed. "I'm kidding. I got it." He took it out of his pocket along with a pen. "So your name is Mimi. Mine is Hurley…" He wrote the names down. "This dude is Jin…"  
Mimi smiled at his merriment. "Then there's Jack, Izzy and Sayid"  
Hurley looked up at her. "Give me a minute will ya?" He grinned. "Americans write slow"  
Mimi laughed. "I noticed. In Japan we don't have so many characters…"  
"Jut a lot of lines, correct?" Hurley joked, walking ahead to the pregnant woman. "We're doing a census of the survivors. What is your name"  
She looked up at them, her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. "Claire," she replied in a deep Australian accent.  
"Thank you…" Hurley wrote that down and moved onto the man sitting nearby with scruffy blonde hair. "Dude what's your name"  
"Charlie…" He said standing up, watching him write it. "What's that"  
"A census," Mimi said. "Just to get everyone straight and to keep track of them pretty much"  
"Good idea. Mind if I tag along?" Charlie asked.  
"No, you are most welcome to, man," Hurley replied, shaking his hand.  
They walked to the girl laying out in the sunlight. "Excuse me you're blocking my sun," she complained when they stopped in front of her.  
"We just need your name," Charlie explained. "Its Shannon, now will you please get out of my sun?" Shannon answered impatiently.  
"Oh…sorry." They moved onto a man who looked dazed, his bald head gleamed in the sunlight. "Sir, what is your name?" Hurley asked him.  
He stared at them, as if he'd never seen a living being before. "John Locke"  
"Thank you!" Mimi smiled at him as they moved onto the man and son who had been sitting in front of her. "Excuse me, what are your names"  
The father looked up, his African skin gleaming with sweat. "Michael. This is Walt and Vincent"  
Walt looked up from where he was petting a golden retriever. "What is going to happen"  
Hurley shrugged. "I don't know, little man. I couldn't even start to guess."


End file.
